


Teach Me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Kid Fic, M/M, Siblings, http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com, oh god I hope it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragni from http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com is the youngest of the Thorson kids and arguably spoiled from all the love he gets. However he never is really spoiled, he's got so many things to learn from his family.</p><p>So who better to ask for life lessons than his siblings Erik and Valki?</p><p>(This will span several years in Ragni's life and will update as inspiration comes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 4: Training Wheels

Age 4:

"Valki, Valki." The blond turned her head in time to see a little blur in purple rush at her, grabbing her hand and pulling. “C'mon! You haveta see!” She was five years older than him but that didn't keep Ragni from tugging her along.

"Whoa there! See what little raven?" He just gave her a soft smile and tugged her out onto the fenced off deck. She wasn't sure what to expect, but on the list of things she could have expected was certainly not the bicycle that stood before her. It was small and used training wheels, all while decorated in plum paint and what looked to be a bullseye.

"Magic Bike!"

“Did you transform our Uncle Clint into a vehicle?” Ragni shook his head. By the All-father, he was already starting to think that he knew better than she, obviously deeming her questions to be illogical.

“No! I saw that you and Erik got bikes.” He let go of her hand to scurry over to his new vehicle, posing with his hands on his hips. “Now I got one too!” She was ready to explain now that he was too little, that a bike was not something one should just- “Teach me?”

What? 

“What?” She asked, taken aback. “You want me to teach you? Surely our father or mother should do this, or perhaps Erik would be better suited to-”

“No!” Ragni said, stamping a tiny foot, clad in size 8 ½ sneakers. “It has to be you! They teach me other stuff. I want you to teach me this! Please Valki?”

Well, how could she say no? He was obviously an accidental mind controller and she had no power to stop herself from falling under his spell. That was why they should not be blamed for when the bicycle began to fly and Uncle Tony had to come rescue them from the roof of MoMA. Obviously.


	2. Age 6: My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break finds the boys at home around lunch, however Erik has a few ideas about Ragni's meal that the young sorcerer doesn't share.

Age 6:

"But I thought-"

"No." Erik said firmly, and Erik thought he knew best, he was nearly 14. However Ragni did not enjoy wasting precious time from his first summer vacation discussing the fact that Erik was being stubborn.

Valki would not have argued, she would have agreed and allowed this to pass, however she was off camping with her troop of "Girl Scouts" this month. "Erik, it's fine."

"No, it's not. You don't use magic to make a peanut butter and jelly. You have to do this by hand."

"Why?" It was an honest question. Ragni had certain resources at his disposal. If conjuring a sandwich meant that he could return to his books faster he was inclined to conjure a sandwich.

"Because it tastes better."

“The method of creation shouldn’t change the taste.” Erik gave him a long-suffering sigh. “Erik, brother, please just let me make it my way. I want to go read with Rok. We just reached the part where Bilbo and Smaug are talking in riddles.”He wasn't lying, he wanted to read futher, to find out what Thorin's company would do now that the great red dragon knew they were there.

“Oh sure, and let you magic it into the world without trying it my way just once? Fat chance.” Erik had gotten the supplies together on the counter and unceremoniously picked up his brother only to drop him onto a kitchen stool. He took the one next to Ragni. The younger decided to humor his sibling, it would go faster that way.

“Why are you so intent that I try it your way?” He asked, slathering extra jelly on a slice of bread. Erik preferred peanut butter to jam and was busily proving that with the massive glob he was happily utilizing. The heathen. “It makes little sense.”

“Because I wanted to share this with you. I’m supposed to rule one day, so I have to see every viewpoint I can. Same for you, I can’t make a sandwich with magic, but my way might have benefits yours doesn’t and vice versa.” He snagged Ragni’s fully assembled PB&J to cut it. “You’ll understand what I mean someday.”

Ragni did not eat his sandwich in front of Erik, however it was odd; it was something extra in the unprofessional way his hands had spread the peanut butter, the sweetness of jam and the precise cut of the sandwich. It spoke of an endearing fallacy they shared. It said “I love you little brother, I want you to share this with me” in a quiet way.

For the rest of July Ragni and Erik would make lunch together, debating the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened a lot between my brother and I when we were kids. I felt it was a sweet idea.


	3. Age 8: Science Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Education is important, Ragni's honorary family decides that they should assist.

Age 8:  
  
“Alright, you got it?”  
  
“You’re clear.”  
  
“Okay, now go make sure the base isn’t cracked.”  
  
Ragni watched the two of them, Erik and Uncle Tony, as they worked. It was a bit like dancing, the way they moved around each other like one mind controlled them, and that alone spoke volumes. Erik was tall and lean where Tony was short and muscled, but both knew intimately the materials, the concepts, the wiring and circuts and gears and parse trees of anything they worked on.   
  
He understood things differently, the give and take of love and power, a different sort of creation. He admired them for their skill, they had no powers but were incredibly capable, and sometimes pondered if he could have been the one to build with his hands. At that moment Rok soared down from wherever he had perched with Uncle Clint following behind.  
  
“Hey Birdbrain, hey Pixie-stick.” Rok lightly pecked Clint’s hand. “Fine _Rok_.”  
  
“Hello, Uncle Clint. How is your leg?” Clint smiled and raised his pant-leg a bit, displaying the bandages on his ankle.  
  
“It’s slow going. I’m not going back out for at least two weeks.” Ragni nodded sagely and leaned on his uninjured side. “So you want to tell me why Tony and Pointbreak Jr. are building a-” he paused, as if to be sure he was seeing correctly “Yup, that’s a giant volcano.”  
  
“They think I need to witness this as a part of my scientific education.”  
  
“Mind if I witness too?” Ragni smiled and pointed at two chairs. Movement was easy, but they were unwieldy as they soared across the Stark Tower lobby. For the next twenty minutes the psycho-science boys worked and they watched until finally it was time. Baking soda was in place, vinegar was prepped, all that remained was to set it off.  
  
“Here you go baby bro.” Erik said with a grin, handing Ragni the tablet computer that would trigger the release of the vinegar. “Let loose the hounds of hell!”  
  
And judging by the fact that Ms. Potts chose the moment the reaction manifested to enter the building, hounds of hell was accurate. The volcano was impressive, but nothing beat the sight of Uncle Tony and Erik waiting for Uncle Steve and Mother respectively to come and get them while Ragni’s magic cleaned her Armani Pantsuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, leave feedback, I devour con-crit like it's those little hard candies my grandmother kept sneaking to me when I was a kid. I want to know how I'm doing with this!


End file.
